deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Balrog vs Aran Ryan
Balrog vs Aran Ryan 'is an What-If episode of Death Battle Description ''Street Fighter vs Punch Out! Which boxing cheater will survive? Interlude Wiz: Boxing, a classic... Boomstick: And fun! Wiz: Fighting style. However, sometimes someone tries to cheat. Boomstick: With weapons and headbutts, lots of heabutts. Balrog, Street Fighter's incarnation of Mike Tyson. Wiz: And Aran Ryan, Ireland's only boxer in Punch Out. Boomstick: He's Wiz and im Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their armor weapons and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Balrog Wiz: Balrog used to be a heavyweight boxing champion. Boomsick: Until he was banned due to simple things: Kicking, headbutting, accidentally killing another boxer... Wiz: So he joined the evil organization called Shadaloo, leaded by M. Bison, and that's where his greatest feats come from. Boomstick: In fact, in one of his errands for Bison, he killed one of Dhalsim's elefants with a single punch. Wiz: However, the organization has also shown his incredible stupidness. When Bison was killed by Akuma, Shadaloo's fate was in his hand, which means he ended up ruining it in days. Boomstick: Since he joined Shadaloo, he will never hesitate to kill anyone. Wiz: A strong but unskilled boxer, Balrog is extremely agressive, as he is unable to use any kind of strategy. Boomstick: His moveset consists of the Buffalo Head, a flying headbutt, Dash Low Straight, where he slides into the opponent, then hits his legs. Dash Low Smash is the same thing, but instead of a low punch, it's a sucker punch. Wiz: And the Dash Upper is the same thing, but it's a uppercut. With the turn punch, Balrog turns his back at the opponent for less than a second, then strikes an incredible punch. Boomstick: With his Super Combo, the Crazy Buffalo, he dashes forward, delivering five punches, alternating between left and right. Wiz: His first Ultra Combo, the Violent Buffalo, is a more powerful version of this move. Boomstick: With Dirty Bull, he grabs the opponent, headbutts him, stomps his foot, and takes him down with a hook. Wiz: However, his most poweful move is the Gigaton Blow... Boomstick: Obvously, it's what he used to kill the elefant. Wiz: While he's not the smartest boxer out there, his incredible strenght might give him a win. Balrog: I'll make you regret that you were ever born. You two bit chump! Aran Ryan Wiz: After defeating Don Flamenco, Little Mac moved on to the World Circuit. Boomstick: And his first fight there was already hard as fuck, against the only Irish boxer at the international leagues of Punch-Out. His name is Aran Ryan. Wiz: An incredible cheater, Aran tries to keep distance from his opponent. However, he always comes back to hittable distance when punching opponents. Boomstick: And countering those punches will result in a stun. Sometimes, after the opponent dodges a punch, he hits him with his most annoying move of all: A surprise elbow attack. Wiz: He sometimes jumps on the ropes, pulls himself, then releases a powerful headbutt at the opponent, he sometimes also does weak headbutts instead of his punches. Boomstick: He also keeps a weapon, a boxing glove glued with a rope. But it probably has some kind of rock inside it, since it does more damage than his punches. He can also strangely hug his opponents, and drain their energy by doing this. What the fuck? Wiz: While he is an incredible cheater, he was never banned from boxing. However, he was once defeated by Mr. Sandman with a single punch. Boomstick: Just like every other Punch-Out character, so it isn't so bad. Aran Ryan: RAAAAAAAAAH! Let's go! Let's go! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants ae set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Balrog was finally returning to the World Leagues. He heard his opponent was also a cheater (Even though knowing about that wouldn't help him on the fight anyways). As the time of the fight finally came, the referee asked for a clean fight, and as the two boxers heard it, they both punched the man's head, crushing his skull. '''Balrog: Just try an' stop me! Aran Ryan: Your wimpy little punches won't even faze me! They both get at fighting stances. FIGHT! Balrog tries to punch his opponent, but Ryan dodges, then uppercuts him. As Balrog recovers from the punch, he tries to punch back, but Aran jumps back, dodging the punch again. Balrog then uses Flying Headbutt, hitting the Irish boxer's stomach. The pain causes him to lose balance, so he pulls himself against the ring's ropes, and hangs his head down. Balrog: Givin' up already? Ryan then releases the ropes with his head still hanging down, hitting Balrog's stomach, making him fall down. Aran Ryan: See? That's a real headbutt! Balrog gets up, angered. Ryan tries to uppercut Balrog, but the ex-champion blocks, and starts charging a Focus Attack. As soon as the Irish-boxer realizes that, he hits his opponent's head with his elbow, but even though it was bleeding, Balrog still unleashes the attack, and Aran falls down on his knees. Balrog tries to taunt, but before Ryan even gets up, he punches the returning boxer's balls, causing him extreme pain, and as the irish boxer gets up, he punches his already without balance opponent face multiple times, causing him to fall down. Aran then grabs his weapon, and swings it at his fallen opponent. After Ryan hits his opponent multiple times with the whip, Balrog finally manages to grab it and get up. He then uses Violent Buffalo at the Irish Boxer, and the last hit sends Aran flying at the ropes. As he recovers conscience, he notices the blood all over his body, and then pulls himself against the ropes again, to headbutt his opponent. However, this time, Balrog counters it with the Megaton Blow, hitting the high-speed boxer's head, crushing his skull. Balrog: What's it? Can't take it anymore? Balrog then realizes how the fallen opponent's head bleeds. Balrog: Shit. OK, OK, ban me again. K.O! Balrog is arrested while Little Mac and Doc Louis celebrate Ryan's death. Conclusion Boomstick: Crushed! Wiz: That was extremely close, but while Aran Ryan is smarter and faster, Balrog was much stronger, more durable and had a much bigger moveset. Boomstick: And while Balrog didn't have the strategy to counter Ryan, his agressivety was more than enough. Well... I hope Ireland's luck grants them a new boxer! Wiz: The Winner is Balrog. Next Time You know, when compared to other genres, Fighting Game characters are usually underpowered. But there are exceptions. Gill vs Blaze. Ok. Since i abandoned Gill vs Blaze, i'll announce my ACTUAL next battle... Season 1 Finale... It wanders on thy mountain... It moves slowly... The anger of the giant shatters the earth... Rows of graves... It soars through the sky... I''t lusts for destruction...'' A shadow that crawls on the walls... A rude awakening... Its tracks are well hidden... It keeps the flames alive... A silent being wields thunder... A giant trail drifts through the sky... A guardian set loose... A giant has fallen into the valley... The ritual is nearly over... THE COLOSSI BATTLE ROYALE! Please remember Hydrus won't be included, because it can't hit the others, neither can the others hit it. Balrog vs Aran Ryan 2 '''Balrog vs Aran Ryan 2 '''is a What-If episode of Death Battle by KingDedede8888. It will feature a much-longer rematch between the two combatants. Description Interlude Balrog Ryan Pre-Battle Battle Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:KingDedede8888 Category:'Street Fighter vs Punch Out!!' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Boxing Match Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Rematch Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015